That Day When I Found You
by Soraya31Hikari
Summary: FINAL CHAP UPDATE. Hidupku ini tenang saja. Kota ini berbahaya dan penuh perselisihan, tapi aku bahagia dan damai. Setidaknya aku berharap begitu, sampai dia muncul di hadapanku. Warnings: TYPO. BL. OOC.
1. 1: That Day When I Found You

**Sora bikin HimuroxMurasakibara! (gak tau nama pairingnya) Sora tau, ini fic sudah membuat With and Without terlantar. Sora ini malas banget yah~ Tapi Sora tiba-tiba kepikiran ide ini, daripada lupa, mending ditulis kan~?**

Namaku Murasakibara Atsushi. Umurku 19 tahun. Pekerjaanku koki di restoran di kota. Yang kusukai.. Tentu saja snack. Aku tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen di Tokyo. Orang tuaku? Maukah kalian berbaik hati untuk tidak menanyakan soal almarhum mereka? Aku sudah lama tinggal di Tokyo. Kota Tokyo yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu. Dulu memang bukannya damai secara keseluruhan, tapi kini kedamaian malah nyaris tidak ada. Terorisme dimana-mana, pembunuhan, pengintaian, bahkan walaupun aku tidak membaca Koran atau menonton TV, aku tahu. Aku beberapa kali terlibat dalam kejadian macam itu.

Walaupun begitu, kehidupanku terhitung normal. Setidaknya aku bukan korban pengintaian teroris. Yang tiap saat diliputi ketakutan, selalu sembunyi dan nyaris tidak pernah keluar rumah. Ada temanku di restoran yang hidup seperti itu, kasihan kan? Aku bersyukur menjalani kehidupan sebagai 'orang biasa'. Aku benci teroris. Mereka mengusik kehidupan kami, membunuhi teman dan keluarga kami, hanya karena keinginan mereka tidak terpenuhi. Hidupku biasa saja dan aku mensyukurinya.

Ya, aku menjalani kehidupan yang biasa saja di kota yang penuh terorisme ini, hidup yang monoton dan membosankan, tapi 'orang itu' muncul di hadapanku dan mengubah hidupku.

* * *

><p>Aku menemukan 'orang itu' di gang dekat restoranku. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah dan terluka parah. Wajahnya tertutup darah dan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan dan basah karena hujan deras yang sedang turun. Yang kupikirkan saat itu adalah, "Untuk apa aku peduli? Dia hanya akan membuat hidupku makin sulit,"<p>

Itu pikirku, aku tidak mau repot. Aku tidak peduli dengan nasib orang yang sekarat di depanku ini. Aku egois, ya aku tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli, sama sekali tidak. Hidup normal saja sudah banyak beban, untuk apa aku peduli pada beban orang lain?

Jadi kenapa, saat aku tersadar pemuda itu sudah ada di punggungku selagi aku berjalan pulang? Tanpa sadar aku menolongnya. Mungkin kebanyakan orang di anime akan berkata, _"Aku merasa dia tidak boleh dibiarkan mati,"_

Tapi perasaanku berbeda dari mereka. Jauh berbeda. Aku malah merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya dari pemuda ini, sesuatu yang membuatku berpikir, _"Dia tidak seharusnya ditolong,"_ atau, _"Mulai sekarang akan berbahaya,"_ dan juga, _"Orang ini akan mengancam hidupku,"_

Jadi kenapa aku malah membaringkannya di ranjang, melepas jaket serta kausnya, dan membalut luka-luka di tubuhnya? Mungkin Akachin benar, terlalu banyak snack bisa menurunkan kerja otak. Harusnya aku mendengarkan nasihat Akachin yang itu. Ah sudahlah, jadi sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Atau, apa yang _sedang_ kulakukan?

Daritadi aku duduk di sebelah ranjang, mengamati pemuda ini. Aku menunggunya terbangun. Ah, iya, setidaknya saat bangun harus ada makanan tersedia. Kelihatannya dia pucat sekali. Wajahnya mirip wajah pengemis yang kulihat tiap pagi di jalan 2 hari sebelum kematian pengemis tersebut. Pengalaman yang cukup membuatku tahu kalau pemuda berambut hitam butuh makan.

Apa yang akan kumasak untuknya? Kare sepertinya enak, diluar hujan pula, ah tapi apa makanan pedas bagus untuknya? Aku tidak tahu sih. Bagaimana kalau sup ayam? Ah iya aku lupa beli daging kemarin. Udon juga sepertinya enak, tapi sepertinya jangan deh, bahannya juga gak ada. Di lemari hanya ada snack-ku. Di kulkas ada banyak sayuran, tapi entah masih bagus atau tidak. Lama kubeli tapi tidak pernah kumakan, kayaknya lebih baik tidak kumasak deh.

Yang tersisa hanya beras dan bumbu masak di dapur. Bubur satu-satunya pilihan. Nanti kalau dia sudah lebih sehat aku akan pergi belanja. Kalau aku ingat ya, gak janji. Jadi malam ini aku makan bubur dengannya ya? Walaupun aku koki restoran barat aku bisa kok bikin bubur. Saat Okaachin sakit aku sering membuatnya. Tunggu, ngapain ngomongin Okaachin?

* * *

><p>Aku sudah membawa bubur di tanganku dan hendak meletakkannya di meja kecil dekat ranjang. Tiba-tiba pemuda tadi membuka mata. Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan mata abu-abu yang cantik. Mata itu menatapku yang memegang semangkuk bubur dan menuju ke tempatnya. Mata abu-abu itu, terlihat galak dan jinak. Waspada dan damai. Dia bisa saja membunuhku atau membiarkanku menyuapi bubur ini. Darimana aku tahu? Entahlah, darimana ya? Akachin pernah bilang firasat itu senjata terakhir manusia.<p>

Karena aku berfirasat dia berbahaya, apa itu berarti dia memang berbahaya? Tapi kupikir-pikir, bagiku dia mirip serigala yang terpojok. Gelap, buas, matanya dipenuhi ketakutan dan kepasrahan. Aduh, aku tertular siapa ya? kenapa aku bicara begini? Dan harus kubilang, pemuda ini menarik. Seandainya aku perempuan, aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi saat ini dia terus menatapku dengan wajah lemah dan berharap. Aku benci orang yang berekspresi begitu. Membuatku jadi ingin membuang segalanya demi menolong mereka.

"Kau.. mau makan..?" tanyaku pada pemuda tersebut. Dia terdiam, tidak mau menjawab.

"Ah, kutaruh disini ya," ujarku lagi sambil meletakkan mangkuk itu di meja kecil tempat aku hendak meletakkannya tadi, dan aku duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

Aduh, untuk apa aku meletakkannya disana kalau aku duduk di sebelahnya? Aku memang aneh.

Pemuda tadi terus menatapku, apa dia tidak percaya padaku? Ini memang bukan zaman yang tepat untuk percaya pada orang asing, tapi hei, aku membuat ini untukmu. Setidaknya makanlah.

Dia tidak percaya padaku, jadi kusuap sesendok bubur dan kumakan setengah dari sendok itu. Sisanya? Kusodorkan pada pemuda itu. Bukannya aku tidak sopan dengan memberi makanan sisa, tapi dengan begini dia bisa percaya padaku. Kurasa.

Akachin bilang aku jarang berpikir, tapi sepertinya tahun-tahun sudah membangkitkan kemampuan berpikirku. Karena pemuda itu menerima sendok yang kusodorkan dan menelan isinya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, dia betul-betul serigala terluka ya? Aku benci orang sepertinya.

* * *

><p>"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku saat mangkuk bubur yang akhirnya kami habiskan berdua itu kosong. Pemuda itu tidak menjawabku, malah balik bertanya.<p>

"Kalungku mana..?"

Kalung?

"Kalung?" jawabku, mengutarakan pertanyaan di otakku. Dia kembali menatap mataku, ragu. Aku menghela napas dan memegang kedua pipi pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak bohong," ujarku padanya. Mata abu-abunya membulat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu, bagaimana aku akan percaya?" tanyanya. Aku kurang mengerti sih maksudnya apa. Pokoknya kalau kita lebih mengenal lagi dia akan percaya padaku kan?

Aku memegang bahu pemuda itu dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

"Namaku Murasakibara Atsushi. Soal warna rambutku, jangan ditanya aku juga tidak tahu. Umurku 19 tahun. Lahir tanggal 9 Oktober. Aku tinggal sendiri. Kerjaku koki di restoran dekat stasiun. Dulu aku pemain basket. Aku suka snack, tapi aku benci sayuran. Terutama wortel." Ujarku panjang lebar, membuat pemuda di depanku ini mengernyit, mata abu-abunya terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa? Sekarang kau tahu tentangku kan? Sudah percaya padaku?" tanyaku padanya. Mulut yang selalu datar di wajahnya yang pucat itu melengkung tersenyum. Suaranya yang selalu berbentuk bisikan kini mengeluarkan tawa yang tulus. Suara itu seolah menyinari kamarku yang remang dengan kebahagiaan dan ketulusan pemuda di hadapanku. Sepertinya aku tertular seseorang, cara bicaraku aneh ya?

"Namaku Himuro Tatsuya," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan padaku. Untuk pertama kali sejak dia datang kesini, aku merasakan kalau akhirnya dia membuka diri padaku. Dia berhenti mewaspadaiku, dan melepaskan segala tekanan yang dia berikan padaku sedari tadi.

Suaranya betul-betul tegas, tapi terdengar lembut. Aku menyukai suaranya. Senyumnya sangat menenangkan. Aku senang melihatnya tersenyum. Kami baru berteman, dan aku sudah menyayanginya. Tunggu, tapi apa benar kami teman? Aku hanya memungutnya di jalan dan membawanya pulang. Tapi aku ingin menjadi temannya.

Tapi senyum dan suaranya tidak menghilangkan kesan 'berbahaya' yang kini dia sembunyikan dalam-dalam.

"Himuro Tatsuya.. Murochin," gumamku sambil mengangkat mangkuk yang sudah kosong itu.

Pemuda itu—Murochin—memiringkan kepala sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya itu lagi.

* * *

><p>"Murochin, mau mandi..?" tanyaku padanya yang masih terduduk di ranjang<em>ku<em>. Ya, itu ranjangku. Ranjang kecil yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Mungkin aku mesti tidur di sofa nanti.

Murochin menggeleng, aku tidak memaksa, lagipula lukanya baru kubalut dan kucuci tadi. Kurasa tidak apa-apa, yang penting lukanya sudah bersih.

* * *

><p>Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku masih terbangun saat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka 2. Kupandang keujung ruangan tempat ranjangku berada. Murochin berbaring disitu, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena dia membelakangiku. Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku tidak bisa tidur <em>di sofa<em>. Ranjang_ku_ satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa tidur. Tapi Murochin tidur disitu.

Aku bangun dan duduk di sofa, berniat keluar sebentar ke minimarket atau kemana, lah. Aku hendak keluar, lalu aku ingat, dulu Akachin pernah bilang kalau keluar rumah di saat dingin aku harus memakai mantel. Mantelku masih tergantung dipingir ranjang. Aku berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin agar Murochin tidak terbangun. Rasanya mengganggu tidur orang yang terluka bukanlah ide bagus.

Aku mendekati ranjang dan mencari mantelku, tidak ada. Rasanya saat aku membawa Murochin pulang masih ada? Saat dicari tidak pernah ada.

"Atsushi..?"

Tebak suara siapa itu. Tentu saja suara Murochin yang baru saja terbangun.

Aku menatap Murochin, Murochin menatapku.

Kulihat Murochin yang meringkuk di ranjangku, matanya mengarah padaku. Kakinya yang menekuk tertutup selimut tipis yang biasa kupakai tidur. Tangannya memeluk.. mantelku?

Jadi kau yang mengambil mantelku, Murochin.

"Kenapa, Atsushi? Sudah malam kan?" Tanya Murochin sambil duduk di ranjang.

"… Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku membangunkanmu ya?" jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Kuduga kau tidak bisa tidur selain di ranjang sendiri, bukan? Mau tukaran?"

Aku mempertimbangkannya sejenak. Lalu mengangguk kecil. Murochin tersenyum dan berdiri.

"Cepat tidur ya, Atsushi," ujar Murochin sambil berjalan ke sofa yang bertatakan selimut yang kupakai tadi.

Murochin orang baik.

* * *

><p>"Ah, <em>ohayou<em>, Atsushi,"

Suara Murochin menyapaku yang baru bangun tidur sementara yang punya suara memegang dua mangkuk berisi nasi.

"Mau sarapan?" Tanyanya padaku sambil tersenyum. Aku tentu sangat ingin sarapan.

Kami duduk berdua di sofa tempat Murochin tidur dengan TV kesayanganku, yang di mata orang hanyalah TV usang, menyetel sebuah kartun tentang makhluk kotak berwarna kuning yang tinggal di rumah nanas yang sedang berburu ubur-ubur dengan bintang laut pink temannya.

Selama ini teman yang kubawa masuk kesini, walaupun hanya sedikit, selalu mengataiku kekanakan. Tapi Murochin tidak mengataiku, dia hanya tersenyum sambil berusaha membujukku untuk memakan sup sayur yang dia buat tadi. Katanya sayurnya masih bagus, setidaknya kulkasku berguna juga.

"Ayolah, Atsushi, aku tahu kau tidak suka sayur, tapi makanlah," ujarnya lagi, masih berusaha membujukku.

Aku menggeleng dan menuangkan sup di mangkukku ke mangkuk sup Murochin yang sudah kosong. Murochin tersenyum pasrah padaku dan menyendok sup tersebut. Dia pasti mau memakannya, jadi aku berdiri hendak mengambil _snack_ku yang ada di lemari. Atau begitu pikirku.

Murochin malah menyodorkan sendoknya ke mulutku. Ralat, dia bisa dibilang…, memaksaku memakan sup itu. Murochin… Kau kejam…

"Bagaimana, Atsushi? Enak, kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum—lagi.

Aku agak bingung, lalu mengangguk dengan agak enggan. Supnya _memang_ enak. Ternyata untuk ukuran orang yang ditemukan terluka di gang di tengah hujan, dia pandai memasak.

Murochin tersenyum _lagi_, "Mau menghabiskannya sendiri?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan mangkuk tadi.

Dan, dengan enggan lagi, aku mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Sudah dua hari aku tinggal dengan Murochin. Dia orang baik, Murochin sering membantuku belanja, bersih-bersih, dan kadang memasak. Tapi harus kuakui dia kadang bisa jadi sangat misterius. Kadang dia membuatku bingung. Entah otakku saja atau memang dia membingungkan.<p>

Kadang kulihat dia berdiri di balkon apartemenku dengan tatapan menerawang yang aneh. Kadang juga kutemukan dia sedang duduk di pojok ruangan, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Singkatnya, aku sering melihatnya bengong padahal tidak ada yang bisa dibengongkan disini. Apartemenku damai saja, kok.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kemarin pulang kerja aku menemukan sesuatu di kantung mantelku. Kalung perak. Ada cincin di rantainya. Saat aku melihatnya, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan dengan kalung ini. Tapi entahlah.., aku lupa. Jadi kalung itu kubiarkan saja di kantung mantelku.

* * *

><p>Lalu, hari berikutnya, Murochin tidak ada saat aku pulang ke apartemenku.<p>

Aku tidak mencarinya.

Kupikir Murochin pasti hanya pergi belanja atau semacamnya.

Diluar hujan deras.

Payungnya masih di apartemen.

Murochin tidak membawa payung.

Lukanya belum benar-benar sembuh.

Aku cukup yakin hujan tidak akan membuat kondisi luka setengah sembuh jadi lebih baik.

Dan aku tidak mencarinya.

Aku egois, sangat.

Jaket maupun mantelku sama sekali tidak menghilang dari lemari.

Jaket Murochin yang sedang dijemur juga masih ada.

Yang berarti dia keluar hanya dengan kaus dan celana yang selalu dipakainya itu.

Aku tetap tidak mencarinya.

Aku hanya duduk di sofa, sambil menyetel TV.

Ada acara berita sore. Entah kenapa, aku menontonnya.

_Baru tiga hari berlalu setelah situasi panas di kota Tokyo ini mereda. Pemimpin kelompok teroris yang mengancam warga belakangan ini diisukan terlihat di kota. Warga sekitar Tokyo diharap berhati-hati terhadap orang ini_-

PET.

TV itu langsung kumatikan.

Aku tidak tahu sih seperti apa pemimpin terorisnya, tapi Murochin bisa dalam bahaya kalau begini.

Aku tidak pernah peduli pada berita.

Aku tidak peduli pada orang lain, asal hidupku damai dan bahagia.

Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang begini sampai mati nanti.

Aku sama sekali tidak ingin pergi ke kota saat pemimpin teroris dikabarkan berkeliaran.

Begitulah aku yang dulu.

* * *

><p>"Murochin..!"<p>

Tidak kulihat Murochin.

"Murochin..!"

Tidak ada jawaban dan senyumannya yang lembut.

"Muro..chin.."

Aku lelah berlarian di kota, apalagi di tengah hujan deras.

"Murochin dimana…"

Nafasku sesak.. Aku lelah, kotanya cukup ramai. Apa aku bisa menemukan Murochin…?

"Murochin…"

Suaraku mulai serak. Siapa yang bisa mempertahanku suaranya setelah berteriak selama hampir 2 jam? Yah.., aku bisa saja, tapi orang yang sedang menangis biasanya suaranya memang serak kan? Sepertinya tanpa sadar aku menangis. Aku tidak juga menemukan Murochin.

Murochin kemana sih?! Aku sudah menelusuri hampir seluruh kota!

"Murochin..! Kau dimana..!?"

**TBC**

**Maafkan kesalahan/keOOCan chara! Bikin POV Mukkun itu susah ternyata. Dia terlalu polos, jadi mulai sekarang, POVnya bakal gantian antara Mukkun/Himuro. Sebenernya sih karena Sora gak kuat nulis POV Mukkun terus-terusan, susah sih! Sora gak tau sih bakal berapa panjang fic ini, berapa chapter jadinya. Berarti, CHAPTER BERIKUT POV HIMURO! INGAT, POV HIMURO!**

**Oh iya, Sora ngerasa kalo genrenya kurang pas, ada saran?**

**RnR jangan lupa yah~**


	2. 2: That Day When You Found Me

**Chap 2: That Day When You Found Me**

**Ini HIMURO POV! Maaf jika pengubahan POV membuat bingung, tapi Sora gak kuat nulis POV Mukkun, susah! Lagipula ceritanya gak akan jalan kalo gak ada POV Himuro. POV Himuro akan menjelaskan segalanya~ Yah, kemarin ada satu review yang mengejutkan. Sora syok bacanya. Jadi, yang ngerasa nulis review itu, jawabannya akan kau temukan di chap ini!**

Namaku Himuro Tatsuya, umurku 19 tahun. Tiba-tiba aku mendapat kejadian tak terduga. Entah bagaimana aku terbangun di tempat yang tidak kukenal. Dengan orang yang tak kukenal.

Namanya Atsushi, 19 tahun. Dia tinggal sendirian, suka snak, benci wortel. Bekerja di restoran bernama Kiseki Restaurant. Dia begitu serius memperkenalkan dirinya sampai-sampai aku hafal. Fufu, Atsushi orang baik.

Aku senang sih tinggal dengannya. Dan dia memang orang baik, walaupun terlihat jelas dia takut dan curiga padaku.

Sayang sekali, kalungku hilang, mungkin jatuh. Banyak yang terjadi, mungkin kalungku jatuh saat sedang lari kemarin. Lagipula, aku tidak akan membutuhkan kalung itu lagi.

Toh, aku tak akan kembali.

Atsushi orang yang egois, tapi dia lembut. Dia memang egois, sih, membiarkan orang terluka tidur di sofa. Bukannya aku ingin lebih diperhatikan Atsushi. Lagipula dia pemilik kamar ini, sudahlah. Mana aku sudah sembarangan memakai mantelnya sebagai selimut. Hahaha..

* * *

><p>Pagi pagi Atsushi pergi bekerja sampai sore. Pada waktu itu entah kenapa aku mengurus apartemen Atsushi. Yah.. Aku hanya memasak dan mencuci bajunya kok.. Kadang-kadang aku mengepel lantai yang berdebu, menyapu, mengelap kaca. Yah. Bukan 'hanya' namanya. Ini sih aku betulan mengurus rumah… lagipula, kadang aku ingin bertanya kapan terakhir kali Atsushi membersihkan rumahnya.<p>

Ya.. Aku ragu sih dia sempat, atau berniat, membersihkan rumah. Biasanya dia pulang malam, dan langsung tepar di kasur. Kalau sudah begitu, aku membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya makan. Lalu besoknya dia bangun telat, karena aku tidak sanggup membangunkannya (susah tau!) kubiarkan saja.

Kalau sudah begitu, dia akan buru-buru keluar rumah ke restoran sambil bilang, "Murochin tidak membangunkanku?"

Haha, 'Murochin' panggilan yang unik kan? Kenapa aku begitu saja memberitahu Atsushi namaku? Jujur, aku juga bingung. Kenapa aku memberitahu namaku pada orang asing ya?

* * *

><p>Saat itu aku berniat memasakkan makan malam untuk Atsushi. Kuambil beras. Kucuci beras itu di wastafel. Lalu telpon rumah Atsushi berdering. Akupun mengangkatnya, bukannya tidak sopan, tapi kukira itu hanya <em>sales<em>, selama ini mereka juga sering menelpon ke tempatku dulu kok. Oh iya, kalau kalian penasaran kenapa aku tidak kembali ke rumahku, karena aku tidak mau. Tidak mau, dan tidak bisa. Setelah keributan yang kubuat, masa aku kembali kesana? Aku berniat meninggalkan rumah itu selamanya, mungkin aku akan mencari apartemen nanti. Aku juga tidak mau terus merepotkan Atsushi.

Baiklah, kembali ke telpon tadi. Kuangkat karena kukira itu hanya_ sales_. Tapi ternyata suara yang menyapaku bukan suara ceria biasanya dari _sales_. Suara berat yang bertanya pelan.

"_Tatsuya?_"

Aku kenal suara itu. Suara yang biasanya kuedengar tiap hari. Sebelum aku meninggalkan rumahku.

".. Maaf, ini kediaman Murasakibara Atsushi," jawabku begitu saja setelah menghela napas.

Aku menjawab asal tanpa berpikir jawabanku itu akan membawa bahaya bagi Atsushi.

"_Ini kau kan, Tatsuya? Ini aku!_" seru suara diseberang sana dengan girang. Yah, harusnya aku tidak bicara pada orang yang begitu mengenal suaraku. Tapi akan mencurigakan kalau langsung kututup. Jika mereka curiga, dalam sekejap akan terjadi bahaya.

Mereka rupanya tidak percaya saat kubilang aku tidak akan kembali. Jika sekarang mereka tahu aku ada dimana.., aku harus pergi kan? Meninggalkan Atsushi…

"_Tatsuya?_" Tanya orang di seberang sana lagi.

"Hentikan, Taiga. Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan kembali," jawabku, berusaha menegaskan kalau aku serius.

"_Tapi, Tatsuya!_" seru Taiga lagi, tapi terputus karena telponnya kututup.

Sambil menghela napas pelan, aku duduk bersandar di tembok dapur. Dengan telepon tadi, mereka pasti sudah mengetahui lokasiku. Tapi aku.. masih ingin tinggal disini. Dengan Atsushi.

Orang bilang aku baik, tapi aku egois, sungguh. Aku tetap tinggal di rumah Atsushi walaupun aku tahu hal itu akan membahayakan nyawa Atsushi.

* * *

><p>Hari ketiga, lagi-lagi, saat Atsushi pergi bekerja. Ada telepon. Aku tahu itu siapa. Aku tahu. Tapi entah kenapa aku tetap bertindak bodoh dan mengangkat telepon itu.<p>

"Berhenti menelponku, Taiga," ujarku langsung begitu telpon itu kuangkat.

"_Jangan begitu.. Hei, Tatsuya.. Kau tahu kami dimana?_" Tanya Taiga dengan sedikit nada yang.. menantang? Berusaha mengerjaiku? Tidak pernah ada hal baik terjadi jika Taiga bicara dengan nada begitu. Dan aku yakin, saat ini juga sama.

"Mana kutahu,"

"_Kau tahu.. Kiseki Restaurant, kan?_"

Deg. Atsushi!

"Taiga, brengsek! Kalau kau berani menyentuh Atsushi-!" bentakku begitu saja.

"_Hei, Tatsuya.. Tidak baik membentak orang di telepon.._" potong suara seorang perempuan.

"Alexandra, kau juga..?"

"_Tatsuya, kau tahu harus apa kan~?_"

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku gemetar. Bahuku menegang. Tubuh dan hatiku menolak perintah dari otakku.

"Baiklah,"

"_Sampai ketemu 15 menit lagi, Tatsuya~_"

Dan teleponnya ditutup begitu saja. Yah.. Aku harus pergi. Bagaimanapun juga, ini semua salahku. Aku yang tetap tinggal. Aku yang bodoh sehingga terluka dan ditolong Atsushi. Aku yang bodoh karena tidak ingin pergi. Aku yang egois. Atsushi tidak salah. Tidak ada salahnya menjadi orang baik yang memungut orang asing yang terluka di gang. Aku ceroboh sehingga terluka begitu.

Dan kini, keegoisanku akan membahayakan Atsushi.

Dulu, aku tidak peduli jika keegoisanku membahayakan orang di sekitarku. Tapi sekarang..

Maaf Atsushi.

* * *

><p>Aku berlari menelusuri kota, mencari papan nama Kiseki Restarurant. Akhirnya kutemukan papan nama norak dengan tulisan warna-warni 'Kiseki Restaurant'. Entah siapa yang mendesainnya. Seleranya luar biasa. Luar biasa buruk. Hahaha, sudahlah, bukan saatnya bercanda. Dimana Taiga dan Alex, ya?<p>

Aku mencari kesana kemari di sekitar restoran. Samping restoran. Belakang restoran. Tidak kulihat rambut merah-coklat dan pirang yang harusnya mencolok itu. Hanya satu tempat yang belum kuperiksa. Yah, resikonya pantas lah. Kupakai tudung jaketku, dan kubuka pintu restoran itu sambil berharap Atsushi sedang tidak ada disana.

Ternyata restoran ini cukup ramai, dan luas. Dan dari percakapan di sekitarku, restoran ini terkenal. Hei, bukannya aku menguping, mereka bicara keras sekali. Ternyata walaupun makanannya di rumah hanya snack, Atsushi pandai memasak yah?

Kutelusuri restoran itu, tapi tak juga kutemukan Alex maupun Taiga. Atsushi juga sama sekali tak terlihat, atau terdengar. Kuputuskan untuk duduk menunggu disana.

* * *

><p>##SKIP TIME;15 Menit lewat##<p>

Mana mereka? 15 menit lewat dan aku sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan mereka berdua. Atsushi juga tidak terlihat, walaupun posisiku bisa melihat dapur restoran ini dengan jelas. Cangkir kopi di mejaku sudah kosong. Dimana mereka?

"Permisi, pak,"

Suara salah seorang pelayan mengejutkanku, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh kearah pelayan tersebut, pemuda berambut biru muda dan kulit pucat.

"Ah, iya?" jawab—tanyaku pada pemuda itu, kubaca kartu nama di dadanya.

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Ah.. Kurasa dia teman SMP yang pernah Atsushi ceritakan.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran anda? Anda terkejut saat saya sapa tadi," Tanya pelayan itu—Kuroko.

Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku kaget karena tak merasa ada yang mendekat, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menyapa. Siapa yang tidak kaget kalau ada kejadian begitu?

"Bukan.., bukan apa-apa… Maaf.." jawabku sambil mengambil cangkirku dan mendekatkannya ke mulut. Ah, sudah habis.. Aku lupa.

"Biar saya bawakan lagi, kalau anda mau," tawar Kuroko.

Aku menggeleng, lalu teringat sesuatu. Didorong rasa penasaran dan cemas, aku menanyakannya.

"Apa Atsushi ada? Murasakibara Atsushi?"

Ekspresi Kuroko _sama sekali_ tidak berubah. Aku bingung bicara dengannya. Dia sulit dibaca.

"Murasakibara-kun? Dia pulang cepat hari ini,"

Ehh? Atsushi? Lalu Alex dan Taiga bagaimana?

"Begitu ya? Terima kasih," balasku sambil berdiri, hendak pulang. Mungkin Alex dan Taiga hanya mengerjaiku saja.

"Anda temannya Murasakibara-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

Aku ragu sebentar lalu mengangguk, Kuroko terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali berkata.

"Tadi ada pengunjung juga yang mengaku begitu. Saat kuberitahu Murasakibara-kun sudah pulang, mereka langsung pergi," jelas Kuroko.

Aku terdiam, rasa takut mulai memenuhi dadaku. Berbagai kemungkinan sudah tersusun di kepalaku, dan tak satupun yang bagus.

"… Seperti apa mereka?" tanyaku, takut akan kemungkinan yang kupikirkan. Kuroko ragu sejenak, lalu menjawab.

"Pemuda tinggi berambut merah-coklat dan wanita pirang," jawab Kuroko.

Jelas sudah, Atsushi dalam bahaya.

Aku langsung berlari keluar restoran, mengabaikan seruan Kuroko yang memperingatkan kalau diluar hujan deras.

Alex dan Taiga.

Atsushi.

Pikiran akan mereka bertiga terus melintasi pikiranku.

_Harus pulang, harus pulang_

Kalimat itulah yang terus berbisik di pikiranku.

Mereka tahu rumah Atsushi dimana.

Mereka tidak menemukan Atsushi di restoran.

Mereka langsung keluar saat tahu Atsushi tidak ada.

Jawabannya sudah pasti kan?

Jalanan yang licin dan ramai membuatku nyaris terjatuh saat berlari.

_"Sampai ketemu 15 menit lagi, Tatsuya~"_

Alex bilang 'Sampai ketemu 15 menit lagi'.

Bukan 'Sampai ketemu di restoran'.

Aku merasa jatuh ke lubang gelap yang dalam.

Aku bodoh, harusnya aku bisa menebak ini! Sudah berapa menit lewat sejak mereka datang? Mereka mengejar Atsushi, jadi harusnya aku mengikuti Atsushi, bukannya menjauh agar dia aman!

Mungkin aku terlalu sombong, sampai berpikir kalau akulah incaran mereka. Nyawa Atsushi sedang terncam dan ini salahku! Seandainya aku tidak meninggalkan rumahku. Seandainya aku langsung pergi dari rumah Atsushi. Seandainya aku cukup kuat untuk menyelamatkan Atsushi..

Aku bodoh. Aku lemah. Aku egois.

"Sial!" makiku pelan.

Ayo, kakiku, berlarilah lebih cepat, apartemen Atsushi sudah dekat. Kulirik jam di pinggir jalan, sudah 30 menit lewat. Aku tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi. Kumohon, Atsushi, tetaplah selamat. Aku sedang berlari kesana untuk menolongmu, jadi kuharap kau baik-baik saja!

Ayo.. Tinggal menyebrang jalan dan aku akan sampai!

"Hei, nak, awas!"

Suara asing berseru padaku dan sebuah tangan menarik lenganku. Tepat saat dia menarikku ke belakang, sebuah truk yang cukup besar melintas di jalan yang tadi hendak kusebrangi.

"Bodoh! Tunggu sepi baru menyebrang!" hardik suara tadi padaku, aku tidak menoleh, tidak pula menjawab. Tudungku tersingkap saat dia menarikku, kalau tidak hati-hati wajahku bisa terlihat, aku tidak berani mengambil resiko dan menoleh.

"Hei, nak?" orang tersebut menunduk dan menoleh kepadaku. Masih menunduk, aku melirik sedikit padanya.

Oh, satpam di apartemen. Aku langsung memakai tudungku lagi dan berdiri. Tanpa ucapan terima kasih sedikitpun-aku tak punya waktu-aku langsung menyebrang ke apartemen.

_"Himuro Tatsuya?"_

Terdengar suara serak dan pelan di belakangku, aku menoleh sedikit, kulihat dia sedang bicara di ponselnya. Lawan bicaranyalah yang menyebut namaku. Dan, sambil menoleh padaku, satpam tadi menjawab.

"Ya, aku sudah menemukannya, kirimkan bantuan segera. Jangan lupa siarkan peringatan. Ya, di apartemen Yosen,"

Rasa dingin menjalari tubuhku bagaikan tersiram air es, membuatku terdiam dan membeku di tempat.

"Sial!" makiku pelan sambil kembali berlari.

"Hei!" seru satpam tadi, berusaha mencegahku.

Atsushi dalam bahaya,Taiga dan Alex datang, dan sekarang aku akan dikejar lagi? Sial. Sial banget. Entah sudah berapa kali aku memaki hari ini. Apa dosaku segitu banyaknya, ya Tuhan? Aku memang bukan orang baik dan tak berdosa, sih… Tapi untuk apa Atsushi kena cipratan karma yang harusnya untukku?!

Aku menyusuri tangga, terus, terus naik, sesekali bersembunyi di toilet atau tangga darurat karena ada orang. Akhirnya aku melihat kamar Atsushi. Kamar nomor 39. Lantai 3 nomor 9. Aku membuka pintu, hanya untuk mendapati apartemen tersebut kosong. Atsushi tidak ada dimanapun. Dapur kosong. Kamar tidur kosong. Kamar mandi kosong. Atsushi dimana?

Remote TV ada di sofa, karena penasaran, aku menyalakan TV kecil di ruang tengah itu. Ada siaran ulang peringatan waspada.

_".. Pimpinan teroris dilaporkan terlihat di kota, pada warga diharapkan berhati-hati, berikut ciri-ciri dan sketsa wajah yang kami miliki."_

Kumatikan TV itu.

Atsushi pasti ke kota. Karena aku tidak ada di rumah saat dia pulang, dia pergi mencariku ke kota. Begitulah yang kupikirkan, kuharap aku tidak terlalu sombong lagi. Aku hendak keluar kamar mencari Atsushi di kota. Aku harus menemukannya! Diluar hujan, dan Atsushi mungkin masih diikuti Alex dan Taiga. Aku harus segera menemukannya.

Tunggu, apa Atsushi betul-betul pergi? Maksudku.. Sudah berapa jam lewat? 1 setengah jam! Apa Alex dan Taiga

mau menunggu selama itu? Apa Atsushi..

Tidak. Atsushi pasti masih baik-baik saja. Alex dan Taiga pasti masih ingin menggunakannya sebagai umpan untuk memancingku. Dia pasti masih hidup, walau aku tidak yakin dia mencariku ke kota, atau ditipu Alex untuk ikut mereka, atau malah diculik paksa. Tidak semua kemungkinannya bagus, tapi semuanya punya persamaan;

Atsushi pasti masih hidup.

Aku harus mencarinya. Kuambil payung dan kupakai tudung jaketku lagi, lewat mana aku harus keluar? Di bawah pasti sudah dikelilingi polisi karena aku bisa mendengar sirene mobil mereka dan derap langkah yang ramai di tangga. Aku hendak bersembunyi di balkon, lalu..

Kri~ng~! Kri~ng~!

Telepon rumah Atsushi berbunyi lagi. Setengah berharap Taiga yang menelponku, aku mengangkatnya.

_"Ta~Tsu~ya saya~ng!_" sapa suara di seberang.

Alex!

"Alex! Atsushi—"

_"Dia aman kok~"_

Refleks, aku bernapas lega. Atsushi aman, setidaknya saat ini dia aman.

"Atsushi dimana?" tanyaku, walaupun menurutku dia tak akan menjawab.

_"Mungkin masih berkeliaran di kota mencarimu, aku dan Taiga sudah tidak mengikutinya,"_

Wow, Alex menjawab. Kukira dia akan mengerjaiku lagi.

"Sudah tidak mengikutinya? Tahu darimana kalian kalau dia aman?"

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan didalam kepalaku. Dan tak cukup banyak waktu untuk menanyakan semuanya.

_"Tenanglah kami tidak akan membunuhnya.."_

Aku tidak menjawab.

_"Kau tahu kenapa kan? Kau kan yang paling tahu soal kami~"_

Aku terdiam, lalu, dibarengi dengan senyuman galau (Oke itu agak berlebihan) tepatnya senyum pasrah, aku menjawabnya.

"Karena umpan berharga tak boleh dibunuh kan?"

Terdengar suara kekehan Alex.

_"Tepat sekali, kau memang masih Tatsuya,"_

"Kenapa kau menelponku?" tanyaku.

Terdengar suara tawa Alex lagi, disertai tawa pelan Taiga.

_"Kau ingin tahu, Tatsuya? Keluarlah dari kamar itu,"_ Kali ini Taiga yang menjawab.

Firasatku jadi buruk… kubawa telepon _wireless_ itu dan kuintip keluar kamar.

Tebak apa yang menantiku? Polisi. Polisi bersenjata, lengkap dengan pelindungnya dan helm.

Hari ini aku sial sekali.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kabur? Kabur dengan cara apa? Memangnya ada jalan lari? Di bawah kan sudah menanti mobil polisi?

_"DEAD END, Tatsuya, percuma. Sepertinya kau mulai payah. Kau yang dulu pasti sadar kalau kami hanya mengulur waktu agar para polisi itu mengepungmu,"_ kata Taiga lagi.

Ya, dia benar, ini jalan buntu. Dan aku payah. Harusnya aku tahu. Taiga benar.

Dan kenyataan membuatku muak.

Aku tak bisa lari, aku tak bisa sembunyi. Dan aku tak bisa menyerah.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan?

_"Ini hukumanmu, Tatsuya. Mana mungkin organisasi bisa bergerak jika pemimpinnya seperti kau," _Terdengar kembali suara Alex.

"Hukuman karena meninggalkan kalian?" tanyaku, memastikan.

_"Karena segala yang sudah kau lakukan, membentuk organisasi ini. Membunuh. Mengganggu ketertiban umum. Dan ya, karena meninggalkan kami, ini hukuman dariku pribadi. Oh ya, Aku sudah memastikan hukuman eksekusi untukmu, jadi kau tidak akan menderita lebih jauh lagi. Nikmatilah penderitaan terakhirmu baik-baik ya, Tatsuya~!"_

TUUT TUUT

Teleponnya diputus. Jika tertangkap aku akan mati. Aku harus kabur.

Tapi anehnya, walaupun tahu aku akan mati, aku tidak terkejut. Aku tidak kaget, tidak tertekan. Bahkan walaupun aku tahu harus kabur. Pikiran untuk benar-benar melakukannya sama sekali tidak terbesit di kepalaku. Kenapa?

Karena Alex benar, ini hukumanku.

Aku tidak bisa lari dari hukumanku, tapi, apakah aku harus lari?

Aku sekalipun tahu soal negosiasi. Tapi, yah.. Aku harus tertangkap dulu kan?

Maaf Atsushi, aku pergi sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali, tunggu ya.

Dengan mengumpulkan segala kesiapan hati yang tersisa di diriku, kubuka pintu itu. Polisi bersenjata lengkap langsung menyerbuku. Satu memegangi tanganku, yang lain mendorongku, menjatuhkan dan menahanku di lantai. Aku tidak melawan, toh, aku siap menghadapi kekerasan macam ini. Aku sudah sering menghadapinya.

Seorang inspektur, aku tahu karena sering melihatnya, dialah yang selalu mengejarku, maju dan bicara.

"Tidak ada perlawanan? Tidak seperti biasanya. Ya sudah, itu mempermudah pekerjaan kami. Himuro Tatsuya, kau ditangkap atas kejahatan terorisme, pembunuhan, dan pengrusakan!"

**TBC**

**Hohoho~ akhirnya selesai juga ini chap! Padahal aslinya fic ini Sora rencanain 2 chap aja, kenapa masih bersambung? Entahlah, fic ini asik ditulis, Sora jadi seneng.. Dan, makasih yang udah review! Yang udah baca, Fav, Follow juga makasih! Walaupun Sora jauh lebih seneng kalau kalian review~!**


	3. 3: That Day When We Lost Each Other

**Chapter 3: That Day When We Lost Each Other (FINAL)**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya tugas dari guru gak tahu diri itu selesai! Sora kembali! XD Terima kasih sudah menunggu Sora~<strong>

**By the way, ini bakal jadi final chapter, jadi POVnya berubah-ubah, PERHATIKAN BAIK-BAIK ya. **

**Dan Sora abis baca ulang chap 1 dan 2, dan Sora sadar kalau Sora membuat sebuah KESALAHAN FATAL. Ya, fatal banget.**

**Ampuni Sora…! Mungkin ada yang sadar, maaf yah. Tapi kalo kalian gak sadar, ya udah, gak usah dicari-cari! Yah kapan-kapan bakal Sora ubah kok, tapi gak tau kapan. ('^_^)**

**.**

**Murasakibara POV**

Kulirik jam dinding di kamarku, jam 11 malam. Sudah berapa jam sejak Murochin menghilang? Entahlah, aku mulai capek menunggunya. Aku capek, ngantuk! Tadi restoran ramai sekali, aku capek..! Sudah berapa kali saluran TV kuganti karena bosan? Sudah berapa plastik sampah snack yang kumakan selagi menunggu?

Murochin kemana sih! Kalau pergi bilang dong! Kalau kau menghilang begini kan merepotkan!

Tapi bukannya aku tidak peduli pada Murochin, sih... Aku hanya berharap dia setidaknya memberitahuku, atau meninggalkan kertas pesan di rumah? Aku tidak yakin akan membacanya bahkan jika dia memang meninggalkannya, tapi, jangan menghilang begini dong! Merepotkan tau!

Capek menunggu, lelah, dan ngantuk, aku akhirnya menyerah menunggu Murochin. Sudahlah, aku mau mandi lalu tidur!

"Menyebalkan," makiku sambil melepas kaus yang kupakai dan melemparnya ke keranjang cucian.

Aku menyalakan _shower_ dan berdiri di bawahnya. Aku terlalu lelah untuk merenungkan alasan Murochin menghilang. Aku terlalu lelah untuk mencari Murochin lagi.

Tapi anehnya, dan untungnya, aku masih belum cukup lelah untuk mencemaskan Murochin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV<strong>

Murasakibara melangkah keluar kamar mandi kecil apartemennya menuju ranjangnya di pojok ruangan. Langkahnya terhenti untuk mematikan televisi yang masih menyala di ruang tengah. Saat dia mengambil remot di meja, Murasakibara menyadari sesuatu. Layar ponselnya yang menyala, menampilkan tulisan besar "_1 Missed Call_" dengan pilihan di bawahnya, '_View_' dan '_Ignore_'.

Murasakibara memilih '_View_' untuk menampilkan _Missed Call_ tadi. Walaupun malas, tapi dia bisa mati kelaparan kalau itu telepon dari Akashi yang akhirnya marah karena tak dijawab dan memotong gaji Murasakibara. Bisa mati kelaparan nanti dia.

Murasakibara menghela napas sementara jarinya terus menelusuri layar ponsel itu. Dari nomor tak dikenal.

'_Call Back_'

Jari Murasakibara menyentuh pilihan tersebut dan nada deringpun terdengar saat Murasakibara mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

Setelah nada dering kedua, sudah ada yang mengangkat.

"_Halo? Atsushi?_"

Suara yang amat dikenal Murasakibara.

"Murochin..!" seru Murasakibara.

Di seberang terdengar suara Himuro menghela napas.

"_Syukurlah kau selamat, Atsushi_…"

"Murochin! Kau—!"

"_Maaf Atsushi, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan. Tapi apa kau mau mendengarku..?_"

"Kau bicara apa? Kalau mau ngomong datang kesini! Jangan menghabiskan pulsa orang ya!" seru Murasakibara kesal.

**[A/N: Oke, sejujurnya Sora ngakak pas nulis ini]**

_"__Atsushi, kumohon, dengarkan aku.., ya?"_ Himuro memohon.

Murasakibara menggeram pelan. Dia tidak pernah bisa menolak perkataan Himuro. Nada Himuro mengucapkan sesuatu membuat Murasakibara 'tertarik' untuk menurutinya. Tertarik secara harafiah.

Murasakibara menghela napas, lalu menjawab, "Baiklah, tapi cepat,"

Dari seberang terdengar suara Himuro yang menghela napas lega, _"Terima kasih Atsushi,"_

"Lanjutkan,"

_"__Pertama, aku ingin kau berhati-hati,"_

Murasakibara mengernyit, "Hah? Hati-hati terhadap apa?" tanyanya sedikit jengkel.

_"__Yah.. Kalau-kalau kau suatu saat bertemu pemuda berambut merah-coklat besar dan wanita pirang yang tidak tahu malu, panggillah polisi.. ya?"_

"Memangnya kenapa?"

_"__Lakukan saja. Kau mau kan, Atsushi?"_ pinta Himuro dari seberang sana.

Murasakibara terdiam. Mendengar seluruh perkataan Himuro tadi, rasanya aneh..

Kenapa ini? Kenapa sesak sekali mendengar Himuro memohon? Kenapa sesak sekali rasanya mendengar suaranya, tapi tak bisa melihat wujudnya? Kenapa sesak sekali mendengar ucapan-ucapannya?

Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya seperti anjing yang terbuang.

Perasaan ditinggalkan…

".. Murochin, besok kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Murasakibara tiba-tiba.

Kali ini Himuro diam. Dia tahu Murasakibara bukanlah seorang pemikir. Dia melakukan apa yang instingnya perintahkan. Dia tidak berpikir, tapi tindakannya bermakna dalam.

_Atsushi… Maaf…!_

"Murochin?" Murasakibara masih teguh pada pertanyaannya yang terbilang tidak sesuai topic pembicaraan itu.

_"…__Besok aku tidak makan di tempatmu, makan sendiri saja ya, jangan makan snack terus,"_ jawab Himuro, suaranya makin lama makin lirih.

"Kenapa, Murochin?! Murochin memang mau makan apa? Akan kubuatkan apapun! Aku janji!" seru Murasakibara sambil memegang ponselnya dengan erat. Berharap dia juga bisa memegang erat Himuro yang sedang bicara dengannya di ponsel.

_"__Tidak usah, Atsushi, maaf merepotkan.."_ Himuro kembali menjawab dengan suara yang lirih.

"… Murochin.. kau menangis ya?"

Himuro terdiam.

_"__.. Kau bicara apa sih?"_ jawab Himuro dari seberang sana, diikuti tawanya.

Murasakibara menggigit bibir sedikit, lalu bertanya dengan cepat pada Himuro, "Murochin, kau bisa datang ke restoran besok? Setelah restoran tutup? Jam 6 sore?"

_"__Eh? Maaf, aku tidak—"_

"Ta-tapi kalungmu masih ada padaku!"

_"__Tidak usah dikembalikan, aku sudah tidak—"_

"Pokoknya kutunggu besok!" bentak Murasakibara, dan dia langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon.

Murasakibara menarik napas panjang berkali-kali, menenangkan diri.

"Apa-apaan sih Murochin!?" hardiknya sambil melempar ponsel di tangannya ke ranjang di pojok ruangan.

* * *

><p>##Meanwhile##<p>

Himuro menghela napas dari bibirnya yang pucat dan sobek. Darah yang asin kembali mengaliri dagunya—bekas kena hajar di apartemen. Air mata yang panas mengaliri pipinya, sebelah tangannya menutupi wajah. Persetan dengan harga diri, toh pria berseragam di hadapannya tak peduli soal itu. Mungkin yang mereka pedulikan hanyalah hidup atau tidaknya Himuro. Jika Himuro mati, maka segala urusan diantara mereka seleai.

"Wow, Himuro Tatsuya, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sampai menangis karena ini?" ujar si pemilik ponsel, seorang opsir polisi yang kini sedang duduk di hadapan Himuro, di ruangan kecil yang di dalamnya hanya ada meja dan sepasang kursi.

"Berisik, " balas Himuro sambil memberikan seringaian buas yang jarang-jarang ditunjukkannya.

Ini dia sisi buas dari si serigala hitam bermata abu-abu. Kebuasan yang muncul saat dirinya terpojok.

Opsir tadi balas menyeringai,"Jadi, bagaimana dengan janjimu dan 'Teman'mu?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, bagaimana ya?" balas Himuro.

"Kau punya waktu 24 jam, kenapa tidak?" tawar opsir tersebut sambil menyalakan rokok.

"Apa boleh kau melepaskan penjahat berbahaya?" Tanya Himuro.

Opsir di depannya meniupkan asap rokok ke wajah Himuro, "Di bawah pengawasan kami, tentunya," ujarnya.

Sambil terbatuk karena asap rokok, Himuro membalas, "Kalian baik juga," ujarnya sambil tersenyum sarkastik. Rupanya usaha Himuro untuk bernegosiasi hanya berhasil memberinya 24 jam. Ataukah itu sebenarnya hal yang harus disyukuri? Setidaknya usahanya membuahkan hasil, setelah beberapa kali kena hajar oleh para polisi bawahan Aomine.

"Bersyukurlah kami masih punya rasa kemanusiaan untuk penjahat berbahaya sepertimu," balas polisi berambut biru tua tersebut.

_Rasa kemanusiaan, katanya!_

Tapi Himuro tersenyum, senyuman tulus, bagaimanapun juga, pemuda di hadapannya inilah yang sudah membantunya mendapat penangguhan selama 24 jam.

"Terima kasih, Aomine-san, akan kupertimbangkan," ujar Himuro, tangannya yang memang tidak diborgol menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Aomine mendecak, "Sudah, aku mau melapor ke Komisaris," ujarnya lalu pergi keluar ruangan.

Belum sempat Himuro menghela napas lega, pintunya dibuka kembali oleh Aomine.

"Nih, ponselmu, ada pesan suaranya," ujar Aomine sambil melemparkan benda hitam kecil pada Himuro yang langsung menangkapnya dengan satu tangan.

Setelah Aomine keluar, dan terdengar bunyi kunci pintu, Himuro membuka ponselnya.

_"__You have 18 missed calls"_

Barulah Himuro menghela napas. Hampir seluruhnya berasal oleh orang yang sama. Ada satu yang berbeda.

_"__Unknown Number"_

Himuro sudah yakin nomor siapa itu. Nomor yang harusnya sudah terhapus dari ponselnya, mengingat dia sudah membuang ponsel lamanya. Walaupun mengganti ponsel adalah salah satu cara Himuro untuk menjauhi masa lalunya, ternyata dia malah dikejar.

Ya, benar kata Aomine, ada pesan suara dari _Unknown Number_ tadi.

_"__Tatsuya~ Terima kasih sudah menyerahkan diri pada polisi~! Aku yang memanggil polisi untukmu! Kurasa kau tidak ingin mati jadi sarang peluru sebagai buronan saat kejar-kejaran dengan polisi. Berterima kasihlah, berkat _usaha keras _kami kau bisa mati sebagai orang baik… Teroris yang tumbuh dalam kegelapan setidaknya bisa mati dalam cahaya. Aku dan Taiga akan pergi dari Jepang—kau tahu kemana kan? Jadi, kami minta maaf. Kuakui semua yang terjadi selama ini semuanya salah kami. Tapi tentu saja kami tidak berniat ditangkap. Maka dari itu, Good Bye, Tatsuya_,"

Di akhir rekaman, suara Alex berubah serius. Seperti mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman seperjuangan yang sedang menuju perang yang mustahil dimenangkan. Ucapan selamat tinggal yang terdengar seperti, 'Semoga Beruntung, rekanku.'

Himuro terdiam mendengarnya..

_'__Mati dalam cahaya_'

Himuro tidak yakin itu merupakan penggambaran yang tepat. Saat ini, 'Mati dalam cahaya' hanyalah angan-angan Himuro. Tapi kalau tidak bertemu Murasakibara, pasti Himuro tidak akan berangan-angan begini.

Sejak dia melarikan diri dan dikejar polisi, sebenarnya Himuro bertekad untuk mati dalam pelarian. Karena dengan begitu, dia bisa mati sebagai dirinya sendiri. Sebagai Himuro Tatsuya, teroris yang membela kepentingan rakyatnya di tempat asalnya dulu.

Himuro Tatsuya, pemuda yang keluarganya dibunuh karena tuduhan pembunuhan. Pemuda yang menyimpan dendam kesumat pada polisi yang membunuh orang tuanya.

Himuro Tatsuya, pemuda yang mengumpulkan orang-orang dan membuat pemberontakan.

Himuro Tatsuya, sosok penjahat yang dicintai masyarakat.

Himuro tidak ingin tertangkap, karena dia ingin tetap menjadi sosok tersebut. Kalau pada akhirnya dia mati, dia ingin mati sebagai Himuro Tatsuya yang dikenal semua orang.

Keinginan itulah yang menjadi pegangan Himuro dalam hidup. Keinginan yang seumur hidup dia genggam erat-erat, agar dia tidak lupa bahwa itulah tujuannya. Keinginan untuk mati sebagai Himuro Tatsuya, hal kecil yang sulit digapai itu adalah tujuan hidup Himuro.

Dan hanya butuh beberapa hari untuk mengubah keinginan itu. Beberapa hari di apartemen Yosen, kamar nomor 39, bersama pemuda jangkung berambut ungu, pecinta makanan ringan yang benci sayuran dan bekerja sebagai koki di restoran terkenal dengan papan nama yang norak.

Beberapa hari itu mengubah _'Death Wish_' Himuro menjadi, 'Mati sebagai Murochin'.

Sedikit sedih, mengetahui kalau keinginannya seumur hidup dapat berubah dalam beberapa hari, tapi sedikit menenangkan. Rasanya menenangkan, mengetahui kalau di dunia ini ada seseorang yang bisa mengubah hidupnya.

Rasanya seperti ada yang menyalakan lampu untuknya dalam kegelapan.

"Terima kasih, Atsushi,"

* * *

><p>##Kiseki Restaurant; setelah tutup##<p>

"Murasakibara-kun, tidak pulang?" Tanya Kuroko melihat rekan kerjanya melamun di salah satu meja.

Murasakibara _memang_ melamun, butuh waktu 4 detik sampai dia menjawab, "… Kurochin duluan saja," itupun hanya 3 kata saja.

Karena merasa temannya itu sedang tak bisa diganggu, Kuroko tidak mendebat lebih jauh dan berjalan ke pintu restoran.

"Aku duluan, Murasakibara-kun, jangan lupa kunci pintunya nanti Akashi-kun marah," ujar Kuroko sambil berjalan keluar restoran.

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk, pandangannya tetap menerawang entah kemana.

_Kuharap Murochin datang_..

##Jam 7:00##

_Murochin kemana_…

Satu jam lewat dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Atau lebih tepatnya waktu janjian yang dipaksakan Murasakibara untuk Himuro ikuti.

Murasakibara mengangkat tangan kirinya menutupi wajah, sementara tangan kanannya memainkan sebuah cincin yang ditemukannya di apartemen. Sebuah kalung dengan cincin sebagai liontinnya. Kalung milik Himuro.

Murasakibara ingat Himuro pernah menanyakannya, dan dia yakin inilah kalung yang dimaksud Himuro. Murasakibara baru menemukannya saat hendak pergi ke restoran hari ini. Ternyata kalung yang dicari Himuro ini masuk ke kantung mantelnya. Tentu saja Murasakibara tidak sadar karena kalung ini kecil dan ringan.

Untung saja koin di tangan Murasakibara jatuh ke lantai, membuat si jangkung harus berjongkok memungutnya. Kalau tidak begitu, pasti dia tidak akan menyadari bunyi kerincing yang berasal dari kantung mantelnya.

Cukup _flashback_nya, Murasakibara kelelahan. Dari awal Murasakibara adalah orang yang pulang kerja tepat waktu, bukan orang yang suka berlama-lama di restoran, apalagi setelah restoran ditutup. Sekarang, disini dia, satu jam setelah toko tutup, duduk sendirian dalam restoran. Ternyata hanya butuh satu orang untuk mengubah kebiasaannya yang pulang cepat tiap hari. Hanya butuh satu orang dan beberapa hari, malah mungkin hanya beberapa jam.

Setelah beberapa saat, Murasakibara menurunkan tangan dan menghela napas. Bukannya Murasakibara sangat mengenal Himuro, tapi rasanya terlambat ke tempat perjanjian itu nggak banget buat Himuro.

_Murochin, kalau kau memang tidak akan datang, aku menyerah_

Tepat saat pikiran itu melintas di kepala Murasakibara, terdengar bunyi lonceng dari pintu restoran yang dibuka. Murasakibara langsung menengok cepat kearah pintu, berharap.

Yang muncul dari pintu adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedaritadi dinanti-nanti oleh Murasakibara. Muncul dengan senyuman tipis dan melangkah perlahan kearah Murasakibara.

"Atsushi," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kearah Murasakibara.

Tanpa membiarkan Himuro berjalan sampai kehadapannya, Murasakibara berdiri dan berlari menerjang Himuro, kedua lengannya yang panjang terbentang utnuk merengkuh tubuh Himuro yang terlihat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Murochin, kenapa baru datang…?" Tanya Murasakibara pelan sambil melengkungkan punggung dan membenamkan wajah di bahu Himuro yang balas memeluk punggung Murasakibara yang lebar.

Himuro sempat membuka mulut, hendak bicara, lalu kembali terdiam.

"Maaf, Atsushi.." bisiknya, "Maaf".

Ada banyak sekali yang ingin dia katakan pada Murasakibara, banyak, banyak sekali. Yang ingin dia katakan dan yang _harus_ dia katakan. Tapi saat ini bibirnya hanya mampu mengucap kata 'maaf' berulang-ulang.

Mengulang satu kata berkali-kali sambil mati-matian menahan tangis. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus dia tebus. Terlalu banyak permintaan maaf yang harus dia sampaikan pada banyak sekali orang. Terlalu banyak utang budi yang belum dia balas selama dia hidup.

Jadi setidaknya, dia ingin meminta maaf pada Murasakibara. Setidaknya, walau hanya satu orang, dia ingin meminta maaf atas segala yang terjadi. Atas segala hal yang menimpa Murasakibara. Entah sudah berapa banyak Himuro merepotkan Murasakibara. Dia ingin berterima kasih, dan meminta maaf. Setidaknya pada pemuda yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Yang sudah percaya pada Himuro. Yang memberi Himuro tempat tinggal walaupun hanya beberapa hari.

Apa kalau dia tahu Himuro adalah penjahat buron, dia akan mengusirnya? Apa Himuro akan kehilangan orang yang sudah menemukannya? Pertanyaan seperti itulah yang mengusik pikiran Himuro.

Tapi itu tidak penting lagi. Setidaknya sebelum pergi, Himuro harus menceritakan segalanya. Berterima kasih atas segalanya. Dan meminta maaf atas segalanya.

Walaupun hanya kesalahan-kesalahan kecil, walaupun hanya pada satu orang..

"Jangan minta maaf!" hardik Murasakibara sambil mendorong bahu Himuro, "Kau ini.." lanjut Murasakibara sambil menggeram marah.

Himuro menatap pemuda di depannya, sedikit menunduk, terbebani rasa bersalah karena keinginan minta maafnya malah membuat Murasakibara menghadiahinya bentakan dan mendorongnya. Himuro menggigit bibir, menahan diri untuk tidak pergi keluar restoran dan menghilangkan kesempatan terakhir untuk membicarakan segalanya dengan Murasakibara.

Himuro membuka mulut, tapi tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun.

Murasakibara mendecak, "Aku sudah lelah menunggu, kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, langsung katakan saja," ujarnya sambil melepaskan cengkramannya di bahu Himuro.

Murasakibara melingkarkan lengannya di leher Himuro, "Kukembalikan kalungmu," ujar Murasakibara lalu mundur selangkah dan tersenyum, memandangi kombinasi antara kalung sederhana itu dan leher Himuro.

Himuro masih belum sanggup bicara, tapi dia perlahan-lahan memegang cincin di kalungnya, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

Akhirnya, pemuda berambut hitam ini mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Atsushi," ujarnya, mengucapkan tiap kata dengan perlahan-lahan dan lembut, memastikan Murasakibara menangkap seluruh perasaan di dalam 3 kata itu.

Murasakibara menarik Himuro untuk duduk di salah satu meja di restoran, sebelum Himuro menepis tangannya.

"… Murochin?" ujar Murasakibara sambil menatap Himuro lekat-lekat, bingung.

Himuro menghela napas dan tersenyum, "Atsushi, kau akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Murasakibara mengernyit tapi tidak menjawab.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku kan?"

"Tentu," jawab Murasakibara yakin, matanya menatap malas kearah Himuro.

Jawabannya membuat Himuro lega, sekaligus membatu di tempat.

Mungkin sebenarnya dia ingin Murasakibara menahannya, ingin Murasakibara mencegahnya pergi.

Himuro ingin Murasakibara membutuhkannya. Bukan 'seseorang', harus Murasakibara. Harus Murasakibara yang membutuhkannya. Setelah merepotkan, rasanya pasti melegakan jika Murasakibara membutuhkan Himuro.

Tapi, Himuro tersenyum penuh rasa lega dan berkata, "Syukurlah kalau begitu,"

"Aku duluan ya, Atsushi," ujar Himuro sambil tersenyum dan berbalik menuju pintu dengan kepala tertunduk.

Melihat tingkah Himuro yang jelas-jelas mencurigakan, Murasakibara langsung memanas. Sebelum Himuro sempat menarik kenop pintu, sebuah kekuatan yang besar menarik bahunya dan memutar tubuhnya, memaksanya menatap permuda berambut ungu yang marah di depannya. Yap, Murasakibara sepertinya sedang sangat marah, didorongnya kembali bahu Himuro ke dinding yang dicat putih itu. Tindakan yang tentunya membuat si pemuda yang didorong mengerang kesakitan.

"Atsushi..?!"

"Jangan bicara seperti kau akan pergi!" hardik Murasakibara frustasi, "tentu aku akan baik-baik saja tanpamu, tapi aku tidak mau Murochin pergi!"

Himuro, tentu saja, refleks menunduk saat wajah Murasakibara yang jelas terlihat murka mendekatinya. Murasakibara kalau marah, jadi seram. Sementara pundaknya terjepit antara dinding beton bercat putih dan tangan Murasakibara dengan _super power_nya.

"H-hei, Atsushi.. Pundakku.." Himuro setengah menggeram menahan sakit.

Tapi Murasakibara membungkam segala protes yang mungkin keluar dari bibir Himuro dengan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi kiri Himuro.

"E-Eh.. A-a-a… Atsushi!?" seru Himuro kaget sambil mendorong Murasakibara menjauh. Di hadapan kekuatan sebesar Murasakibara, tentu saja perlawanan Himuro tidak berarti. Walaupun tangan Himuro mendorongnya menjauh, Murasakibara masih bisa _lebih_ dekat lagi.

"Akachin yang memberitahuku," ujar Murasakibara sambil mengecup sebelah pipi Himuro lagi.

Karena sia-sia melawan tenaga Murasakibara, Himuro membiarkannya, toh dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tindakan-tindakan Murasakibara yang agak tidak wajar.

"Memberitahu apa?" Tanya Himuro, biarlah wajahnya sudah lebih merah dari rambut seorang pemuda yang telah memberi Murasakibara informasi gak mutu ini.

".. Ciuman di pipi artinya sayang.." bisik Murasakibara sambil menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipi Himuro, dan pindah ke kelopak mata Himuro.

Bibir Himuro terbuka hendak bicara, tapi tidak satu katapun yang keluar, hanya nafas berat dan panjang, yang diikuti air mata panas mengaliri pipinya. Himuro mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Dari sudut pandang Himuro, Murasakibara keterlaluan, sungguh keterlaluan.

Dia sudah percaya pada Himuro, memberi Himuro tempat tinggal, mengubah tujuan hidup Himuro, menyayangi Himuro, dan sekarang Murasakibara membuat Himuro sadar betapa dia _tidak_ ingin pergi.

Murasakibara tersenyum tipis melihat Himuro menangis. Dan bibir Murasakibara berpindah tempat menuju kelopak mata Himuro, mengecupnya.

Sungguh keterlaluan. Tanpa kata-kata, dia menenangkan perasaan Himuro dan mengentikan tangisannya.

".. Di mata artinya tidak ingin berpisah," lanjut Murasakibara sambil mencium kedua mata Himuro.

Himuro refleks menutup mata dan menahan napas karena kaget.

Setelah beberapa saat, Murasakibara kembali menjauh, kali ini kedua tangannya melepaskan bahu Himuro dan berpindah ke pipi pucatnya yang memerah.

"Ada satu lagi yang diberitahu Akachin, yang terakhir.." ujar Murasakibara sambil menarik wajah Himuro mendekat.

Setelah 'hal-hal' yang terjadi sebelum ini, Himuro sudah memperkirakan menuju ke 'arah' mana adegan ini. Tapi tetap saja, dia diam.

Himuro tetap diam sementara Murasakibara mendekat perlahan dan melahap bibir tipisnya.

"A.. tsushi!" protes Himuro, refleks menahan napas karena gugup.

".. Ini. Tapi yang ini…," bisik Murasakibara di telinga Himuro, "Harus Murochin cari tahu sendiri artinya," lanjut Murasakibara. Napas panasnya berhembus menyentuh kulit Himuro yang pucat.

Dan akhirnya, sambil menghela napas, Murasakibara membungkuk sedikit dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Himuro.

"… Jangan pergi, Murochin,"

Tubuh Himuro seperti kesetrum.

"Atsushi.. Aku.." gumam Himuro.

Di saat yang sama, ponsel Himuro berdering.

.

.

Timingnya tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi.

Tidak mungkin ada yang menelponnya selain polisi, jadi..

"Maaf Atsushi, aku ada urusan," ujar Himuro sambil membuka ponsel _flip_nya dan berbalik untuk membuka pintu restoran.

"Murochin mau kemana?"

Tangan Himuro yang hendak memutar kenop pintu terhenti.

"Aku tidak mau Murochin pergi," ujar Murasakibara lagi.

Himuro terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau dia adalah pemimpin teroris dan sekarang dia akan pergi menuju tempat eksekusinya. Tidak mungkin dia bilang begitu. Tidak pada Murasakibara. Hanya Murasakibara yang tidak akan dia biarkan mengetahui kenyataan.

Himuro akhirnya menghela napas, "Baiklah, Atsushi. Anggap saja aku akan pulang ke kampung halamanku. Dan aku tidak akan kembali kesini, ya?" ujarnya sambil memegang kedua pipi Murasakibara.

Ucapan Himuro tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kampung halamannya, adalah tempat seluruh jiwa manusia berpulang.

Akhirat yang sekali dimasuki tak bisa keluar lagi.

Murasakibara memegang sebelah tangan Himuro di pipinya.

"Kenapa Murochin tidak mau kembali? Murochin marah padaku ya?" tanyanya pelan, wajahnya tertunduk karena sedih.

".. Aku tidak marah, Atsushi… Dan kau jangan sedih, suatu hari kau juga akan datang ke 'kampung halaman'ku!" ujar Himuro sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dimana itu?"

"… Itu rahasia, tapi suatu hari kau pasti datang kesana. Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku akan ada disana menyambutmu," ujar Himuro lagi.

"… Baiklah,"

Himuro mengangkat tangan meraih ke wajah Murasakibara, menariknya perlahan sebagai isyarat agar Murasakibara menunduk.

Murasakibara untungnya berhasil menangkap sinyal Himuro dan menunduk.

Sementara Himuro, setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, dia mendaratkan ciuman lembut di dahi Murasakibara.

Saat Murasakibara termangu, Himuro melepaskan tangannya dan berkata, "Tahu artinya tidak, Atsushi?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, "Ciuman di dahi adalah jimat keberuntungan. Agar kau baik-baik saja tanpaku, kuberikan 'jimat' ini,"

"Murochin—" ucapan Murasakibara terputus karena Himuro menempalkan telunjuknya ke bibir Murasakibara.

Himuro tersenyum lagi, lalu berbalik dan berjalan perlahan keluar restoran, meninggalkan Murasakibara yang mematung di tempat.

* * *

><p>"Aomine-san," panggil Himuro pada seorang pemuda—polisi—yang duduk di bangku taman sambil merokok.<p>

"Kau lama sekali. Hampir saja bawahanku mendobrak masuk restoran," keluh Aomine sambil melambai, menyuruh Himuro duduk di sebelahnya.

"… Kenapa?" Tanya Himuro setelah dia duduk di sebelah Aomine.

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau mau repot-repot membiarkanku menemui Atsushi?"

"… Kau tidak mau menemuinya?"

"Tentu saja aku mau..!" seru Himuro, lalu menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri, "Tapi, kenapa kau repot-repot untuk seorang tahanan? Yah, karena aku akan mati, kurasa tidak ada ruginya bertanya..?" lanjut Himuro.

Aomine terdiam sejenak. Lalu menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Dulu, aku juga pernah punya pemuda yang sangat kucintai, Kise Ryouta namanya, seorang pilot," ujarnya, memulai cerita singkat.

Untuk sejenak, Himuro melupakan masalah ke-homo-an Aomine dan mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Walapun—karena pekerjaannya—Kise jarang pulang, kami tinggal bersama. Saling membantu mengurus rumah, membangunkan satu sama lain tiap paginya. Kehidupan yang sama dengan yang kau rasakan selama hari-harimu di apartemen itu," lanjutnya, lalu wajahnya berubah sedih, dan untuk beberapa saat, dia terdiam.

"Dan suatu hari, akhirnya dia pulang dengan gembira, sambil berseru-seru pamer bagaimana dia diangkat jadi pilot sungguhan, bagaimana dia akan menjalani penerbangan pertamanya,"

Himuro ikut terdiam.

"Tapi, penerbangan pertamanya malah gagal, pesawatnya jatuh ke laut dan menghilang. Setelah beberapa bulan, kejadian itu dianggap kecelakaan dan pencarian korban dihentikan tanpa ada satupun jasad yang ditemukan," Aomine menghela napas panjang, lalu melanjutkan, "Saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, aku sedang tugas di luar kota, dan baru mendengar beritanya saat Tetsu menelponku. Tentu, saat itu juga aku langsung kembali ke Tokyo,"

"… Aomine-san..,"

"… Jujur, waktu itu aku merasa hancur. Dia pergi tanpa peringatan, dan masih banyak yang ingin kukatakan dengannya, yang ingin kulakukan dengannya. Sementara jangankan bicara dengannya, mayatnya pun tidak ditemukan, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi. Masih banyak yang kusesali saat dia tewas," lanjut Aomine sambil bertopang dagu.

"Aku tahu rasanya ditinggalkan, aku tahu rasa penyesalan. Aku tahu betapa sepinya saat kau pulang ke rumah yang kosong dan gelap, tanpa ada orang yang menyambutmu disana," ujarnya lagi, "Dan aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang mengalami hal itu. Aku bertahan, dan—pada akhirnya—pulih. Tapi Murasakibara cengeng. Dia bisa terpuruk dan ingatan tentangmu akan menghantuinya seumur hidup,"

Himuro terdiam. Aomine benar. Kalau Murasakibara tahu. Dia akan terjatuh dan tidak pernah bangkit lagi.

"..Kau beruntung. Kau tahu kapan kalian akan berpisah, dan dengan begitu, kau memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakan hal yang ingin kau katakan,"

Aomine menghela napas, "Kalau ada Kise, pasti dia bilang aku sok bijak," gumamnya.

"… Maaf sudah membangkitkan kenangan buruk," bisik Himuro.

"Kau penjahat, tapi aku malah iri padamu," ujar Aomine sambil berdiri, "Nah, ayo kita kembali, aku bisa diomeli kalau kau tidak kembali,"

Aomine berjalan pelan meninggalkan taman tersebut, Himuro mengikuti di belakangnya.

* * *

><p>Aomine selalu mengeluh lelah saat berurusan dengan Himuro.<p>

Tiap kali Aomine tinggal selangkah lebih dekat untuk menangkap Himuro, dia selalu lolos.

Seperti menangkap ikan, semakin Aomine mendekat, semakin cepat dia berenang menjauh dan lolos dari jaring yang Aomine tebarkan.

Tapi saat ini, pemuda yang selalu diburunya itu menyerah dengan mudahnya dan menurut begitu diberi izin menemui temannya.

Di saat terakhirnya, sang serigala ingin menemui pemuda yang menyelamatkannya dari kejaran pemburu.

Dan itu saja cukup. Dia tidak butuh apa-apa lagi.

Kebebasan tidak artinya kalau dia tidak bisa kembali pada Murasakibara.

Sang serigala, bisa saja dia pergi ke gunung lain dan melolong kencang untuk mengumpulkan teman sejenisnya. Tapi, serigala ini sudah bukan makhluk liar, dia sudah menjadi serigala yang jinak dan selalu ada di sisi penyelamatnya.

Daripada pergi dan mengumpulkan teman, dia memilih tetap disini.

Karena disini, ada Murasakibara. Disini ada seorang pemuda jangkung berambut ungu yang sangat disayangi Himuro.

Karena disini, ada kebahagiaan untuknya.

Hanya itu yang dia butuhkan.

Dia hanya ingin menemui penyelamatnya, tempat dia berhutang setelah keinginan itu tercapai, dia tidak lagi butuh kebebasan, atau bahkan nyawanya.

Hanya ini, hanya permintaan kecil ini yang Himuro butuhkan sebelum dia menebus dosanya.

Hanya ini.

**END.**

**Chap berikutnya Epilogue!**

**Kisah Singkat Author : Sora butuh berhari-hari buat nulis adegan MuraHimu di restoran! Gak kuat! Mental Sora gak kuat! Baru nulis beberapa kata Sora udah guling-guling di kasur sambil ngerajuk gak jelas (TAT)**

**Dan omg, Aomine bijak banget!**

**Oh ya, Sora harus minta maaf karena entah kenapa ada AoKise yang nyasar ke fic ini.**

**Dan tentunya, berterima kasih pada yang sudah ****_mau_**** mengikuti fic gaje ini. Fic ini kayaknya alurnya agak sedikit banyak maksa banget. Dan banyak yang tidak terjelaskan.**


End file.
